1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press key, more particularly to a press key that can be smoothly operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional press key 9 includes a circuit module 90, a keycap 96, and a scissors type-linkage assembly (not shown) disposed between the circuit module 90 and the keycap 95. The circuit module 90 has a substrate 91, a flexible circuit board 92, and an insulating film 93. The insulating film 93 has an elastic element 8 thereon.
The elastic element 8 has an inverted bowl portion 81 and a leg portion 82. The leg portion 82 is disposed to face a bottom side of the keycap 96. The inverted bowl portion 81 has a bottom open end 810 disposed to face the flexible circuit board 92, and a contact 811 protruding downwardly from a top side of the inverted bowl portion 81. When the press key 9 is not in use, the contact 811 is spaced apart from the flexible circuit board 92.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the keycap 96 of the press key 9 is pressed, the contact 811 of the elastic member 8 is moved to contact the flexible circuit board 92 and to generate a keying signal. When the press key 9 is released, the keycap 96 is returned to an original position as shown in FIG. 1 by a restoring force of the elastic member 8.
The elastic member 8 in the conventional press key 9 is formed in an inverted bowl structure, which is large at the bottom open end 810 and small at a top end thereof. When the press key 9 is pressed, because the key cap 96 is supported by the small top end of the elastic member 8, the force applied to the keycap 96 may be uneven. Therefore, operation of the press key 9 may not be smooth.